


The Chronicle of The Rainy Moon

by MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Introspection, Introspective Murata Ugetsu, M/M, Murata Ugetsu/Yoshida Yuki Age Difference, Sexting, kinda angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse
Summary: Murata Ugetsu nunca antes había llevado a su casa a una persona que tocaba música en la calle. Quizás había sido culpa del hermoso atardecer y el sonido que se mezclaba con las olas del océano, quizás había sido porque en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron se dio cuenta que le sería imposible alejarse de él.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Murata Ugetsu/Yoshida Yuki
Kudos: 1





	The Chronicle of The Rainy Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació gracias al hermoso fanart de tanyutart que pueden encontrar [acá](https://mobile.twitter.com/tniu00_1/status/1300010881921822720?s=19) :) y que para nada refleja lo plasmado por la artista en su dibujo. Las cochinadas aparecieron por mi cuenta ^.^;
> 
> Tengan en cuenta las edades canónicas de los personajes antes de seguir leyendo. Ya es una tercera advertencia (la primera fue en las advertencias, y la segunda está entre las etiquetas adicionales), si después hay quejas, no me hago responsable.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Natsuki Kizu. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Murata Ugetsu no era alguien que llevara a su casa a un desconocido. La persona que osara poner un pie en su territorio debía cumplir con varios requisitos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba sirviéndole una taza de café a un niño que había encontrado en la calle.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —dijo en voz alta, sin siquiera haber pensado antes en trasmitirle tal inquietud.

—Diecisiete —respondió el muchacho con lentitud.

Murata Ugetsu sabía que estaba mintiendo. A saber, nadie podría ser capaz, jamás, de mentir mejor que él.

—Claro —Murata Ugetsu bebió un sorbo del café que se había preparado y lo encontró horrible. Sin embargo, su acompañante parecía no estar disgustado ante el sabor del suyo. Pensó que era el remordimiento ante lo que estaba por suceder. Sus labios se separaron para decir algo, pero el intruso lo interrumpió.

—Este lugar es genial. No se debe oír nada, ¿no?

—Es a prueba de sonido.

¿Qué esperas? Desvístete de una vez. Haz lo que viniste hacer y desaparece.

Esas serían las palabras que normalmente Murata Ugetsu diría en esa situación. Para eso lo había invitado a traspasar su territorio y para eso él había aceptado, ¿no?

Quiso decirlo, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La guitarra.

—Ah, sí.

La bufanda que se quitó parecía interminable. Se preguntaba si podría ser capaz de envolverse completamente con ella si se lo proponía. El niño tenía una guitarra roja. Una Gibson roja. Mientras él la sacaba de su estuche y la afinaba, Murata Ugetsu se sentó en la cama. Se cruzó de piernas y con una expresión de despreocupación esperó la misma lamentable interpretación que hizo frente al mar, donde lo conoció y de donde lo llevó hasta su casa. Sin embargo, sin el sonido de las olas, de las aves y las personas a su alrededor, el sonido que salió despedido de la guitarra fue diferente. La forma en que sus dedos viajaban entre las cuerdas creando el sonido era diferente. Murata Ugetsu podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante ese sonido. Por primera vez, sintió la música de alguien más atravesándole el alma.

Esta vez, no iba a atreverse a decirle algo, pero fue él, ese niño, el que volvió a interrumpirlo todo. De pronto, Murata Ugetsu se sintió indefenso ante su mirada. El niño llevó la guitarra a sus espaldas y se acercó a él, lentamente, sensualmente. Acarició de una forma fantasmal su rostro y se acercó a sus labios.

—Ya no puedo más…

El niño agarró su mentón y lo besó en los labios. Murata Ugetsu jamás había sido besado con tanta pasión y necesidad. Murata Ugetsu jamás se había entregado a un desconocido que levantaba de la calle. La excusa había sido un aventón. Él estaba en automóvil después de todo. Una palabra llevó a la otra y la siguiente los condujo a su casa. La guitarra fue dejada cuidadosamente sobre el suelo y el niño hizo lo que fue a hacer. Esas mismas manos que lo habían hecho estremecer con música ahora lo estaban haciendo al recorrer su pálido torso desnudo. Sus labios dejaban marcas que Murata Ugetsu detestaba, pero, tenerlas un par de días, ¿qué más daba con lo bien que se sentía? Sintió su boca, que hasta el momento se había negado a explicitar lo que le estaba sucediendo, siendo forzada a abrirse. Miró hacia abajo y vio a ese niño jugando con su pantalón.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero oírte. Dijiste que nadie nos oirá, ¿no?

¿Qué clase de macabro trato tácito era ese? Creyó comprender sus palabras cuando sin prendas por medio, él se mantuvo ocupado en su entrepierna. Diecisiete años. Y la culpa estaba siendo succionada de su cuerpo por ese niño. Murata Ugetsu lo disfrutaba, siempre disfrutaba tener a alguien sometido a su voluntad. Llevó sus manos a los cabellos de ese niño, pero él interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró seriamente, chasqueando la lengua en disgusto.

Quería que lo mirara así. Quería que siguiera y lo mirara así.

Intentó curvar sus labios hacia arriba, pero los gemidos que se deslizaban uno tras otro de sus labios se lo impidió. De repente, el niño se sintió satisfecho. La primera parte de su labor había sido cumplida, en efecto. La siguiente llevaba a Murata Ugetsu a las puertas del paraíso. Debía haberlo adivinado. Su labor con su boca, con su hombría, había sido maravillosa, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con el resto de su cuerpo? La lengua de ese niño colándose en su interior lo hacía ver mil y un estrellas. Su cuerpo se arqueaba y temblaba. Podía sentir los dedos de sus pies tensarse y estirarse hasta generarle dolor. Aún faltaba la presentación principal y Murata Ugetsu ya era un desastre incoherente sobre el colchón. Tan perdido estaba que no sintió la intromisión dentro de su cuerpo si no hasta que se abrió camino dentro suyo. Por primera vez vio a ese niño con claridad. Sus movimientos se habían detenido por un instante. Sus mejillas ardían con un color rojo vibrante. Sus dedos estaban aferrados a su cintura y el dolor había empezado a emanar de ellos. Su boca se abría y cerraba con exageración. El aire en sus pulmones parecía escasear. Murata Ugetsu le extendió los brazos para aceptarlo entre ellos.

—Ven aquí.

El niño le sonrió y se acercó a él. Lo besó con dulzura que hizo a Murata Ugetsu sentir una parte suya quebrarse. Mientras sus labios se fundían, una y otra vez, desesperadamente, el niño comenzó a embestir aquel cuerpo. Cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y dejó que tuviera sexo con él de esa manera. Los labios del niño dejaron los de Murata Ugetsu para besar todo su rostro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Para que tú también sepas mi nombre. Y para que lo digas entre tus gemidos.

Murata Ugetsu jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. Pero dado al excelente desempeño que estaba realizando creyó razonable darle tal información al desconocido.

—Murata Ugetsu.

—Encantado de conocerlo, Murata-san —lo saludó el niño que en ningún momento había dejado de embestir su cuerpo. Llevó una de sus manos a entrelazarla a las suyas—. Mi nombre es Yoshida Yuki.

—Es un placer conocerte, Yuki-kun.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Murata Ugetsu nunca se acostaba con alguien sin protección. Pero con el niño, no, con Yoshida Yuki, lo hizo. No había sido consciente de eso y en medio de todo el asunto ya no le importaba realmente. Ya había perdido la cordura cuando de su boca salió esa invitación a su hogar y para cuando la recuperó parcialmente, el sonido de sus gemidos retumbaba en aquellas paredes con el deseo de grabarse en sus oídos para siempre. Yoshida Yuki agarró aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo atrajo todo lo posible hacia él. Sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros mientras su cuerpo actuaba por instinto y lo embestía con furia. Murata Ugetsu recorrió sus cabellos con ambas manos. Un sonido sordo se escapó de entre los labios del menor que parecieron temblar por un momento. Murata Ugetsu agarró el inferior con los dientes y jaló de él mientras su mirada se clavaba sobre la suya, como si intentara indicarle que ya era suficiente, que el momento del coro final ya había llegado. Y Yoshida Yuki lo comprendió cantando esa última parte de su canción e impregnándola en el interior de Murata Ugetsu. Con el sonido de la última nota emitida aún en sus oídos, Yoshida Yuki llevó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Murata Ugetsu. El bis, en su opinión, fue mejor que la presentación principal. El rostro extasiado de ese hombre era demasiado perfecto.

Podría ser capaz de verlo todos los días y no se cansaría. Podría ser capaz de hacerle sentir todas las canciones del mundo y no se cansaría. Estaba seguro de eso.

Murata Ugetsu abrió los brazos de nuevo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad.

—Ven aquí —le repitió, y Yoshida Yuki accedió. Cayó sobre él y sintió sus brazos serpenteando en torno a su cuerpo. Sus párpados pesaban. El veneno ya había empezado a hacer efecto en todo su cuerpo. En ese momento, Yoshida Yuki se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Pero su cerebro ya estaba demasiado dormido como para poder tratar de escapar.

* * *

Murata Ugetsu rara vez cantaba, pero cuando lo hacía elegía “Still Crazy After All These Years” como parte de su repertorio único.

—¿Qué debería hacer? Todo se desvanecerá.

Murata Ugetsu no se levantaba a prepararle café a desconocidos. Yoshida Yuki aceptó con una sonrisa la taza que le estaba ofreciendo. Murata Ugetsu no tocaba a nadie después de tener sexo. Su mano acarició el torso desnudo de Yoshida Yuki. Un sonido cargado de ansiedad le hizo doler la garganta. Murata Ugetsu, que no le gustaba ser tocado, recibió una caricia sobre una de sus mejillas.

El café quedó a medio terminar. Murata Ugetsu seguía preguntándose si esa bufanda alcanzaría a cubrir todo su cuerpo. Envolvió el cuello de Yoshida Yuki dándole dos vueltas y nivelando los extremos para que quedaran a la misma altura.

—Ya está. Perfecto —como recompensa, Murata Ugetsu recibió un beso en una de sus comisuras. Ambas se curvaron hacia arriba. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Yoshida Yuki al igual que esa bufanda, y sus labios apresaron los del niño. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sus labios llegaron a uno de sus oídos—. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Murata Ugetsu no se molestaba en llamar a alguien. Podía conseguir a quien quisiera y cuando quisiera. Pero a ese niño, a Yoshida Yuki, quería verlo de nuevo.

* * *

—Ugetsu —a Murata Ugetsu sólo su familia solía llamarlo por su nombre—… Ugetsu —a Murata Ugetsu no le gustaba el sonido de palabras de amor en medio del sexo—… Ugetsu —a Murata Ugetsu no le gustaba innovar en la cama. Pero ahí estaba, su cuerpo en contra de la gravedad gracias a la fuerza de sus brazos. El sonido de la voz de Yoshida Yuki perforaba sus oídos con su particular timbre. A Murata Ugetsu no le hubiera importado ser destrozado por ese sonido. Yoshida Yuki estaba en el extremo contrario, el color de sus mejillas combinaba bastante bien con el sudor de su piel. Quería besarlo. Quería robarle todo el aire que tuviera en sus pulmones y seguir besándolo un poco más. Ayudándose del otro cuerpo, se sentó encima suyo y se dejó adorar. Cada caricia que ese niño le daba le generaba una necesidad que no había pensado sentiría por alguien. Quería todo de él y más.

—Yuki-kun…

Murata Ugetsu no mencionaba el nombre de nadie en medio del sexo. No había tenido necesidad de conocer el nombre de la persona ocasional que le proporcionaba un placer que duraba apenas unos instantes. Pero el nombre de Yoshida Yuki cayendo de sus labios sonaba bien.

* * *

—“ _¿Dónde estás ahora?_ ”

—En París.

—“ _Me encantaría estar contigo_.”

—No digas eso. Todavía no me has dicho si hiciste tus deberes.

Murata Ugetsu nunca se había mostrado interesado en la vida de alguien. Lo único que le importaba era la música y su propio bienestar. Sus ojos, que hasta ese momento estaban prestando atención al cabello que giraba en torno a uno de sus dedos, se posaron sobre la pantalla del teléfono. Al otro lado de la misma, vio la expresión nerviosa en el rostro de ese niño. Su sonrisa le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo.

—“ _Todavía no_.”

—Tenía una sorpresa para ti, pero, viendo que no eres un chico responsable…

—“ _¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré y te llamo cuando termine! ¡Espérame!_ ”

La llamada se cortó abruptamente. Murata Ugetsu sólo sonreía cuando tocaba música, cada vez que lograba perfeccionar una pieza. Esta vez, también sonrió. Murata Ugetsu no solía prestar atención a las llamadas que recibía. Él era el que las hacía. Pero quiso estar atento a la llamada que recibiría de Yoshida Yuki. El teléfono no llegó a sonar ni dos veces que él atendió. Se encontró con un cuaderno y un extenso texto escrito en lápiz.

—Ah, ¿acaso te gustan las amenazas?

—“ _Sólo si provienen de ti._ ”

Pese a la distancia y al brillo de la pantalla del teléfono, lo que generaba la mirada y la voz de Yoshida Yuki seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en Murata Ugetsu que cuando estaban frente a frente.

—Supongo que tendré que recompensarte ahora, ¿no?

La expresión de asombro en el rostro que se reflejaba en la pantalla le pareció tierna a Murata Ugetsu. Y las cosas que le parecían tiernas podía contarlas con una sola mano. Sus largos dedos agarraron los extremos de su camiseta y la levantó hasta la altura del cuello, manteniéndola quieta en su lugar al bajar la cabeza. Escuchó un “Oh” proveniente de su teléfono y se sonrió. Lo había notado. De hecho, el aparato estaba estratégicamente acomodado para destacar cierta parte de su cuerpo. Su palma rozó su prominente erección y ahogó un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al otro lado de la pantalla Yoshida Yuki prestaba atención a los movimientos de Murata Ugetsu sobre su cuerpo.

—“ _Tan erótico…_ ”

—¿Me vas a dejar así, Yuki-kun?

—“ _Qué pedigüeño…_ ”

Murata Ugetsu nunca antes había tenido sexo virtual. La perfección del cuerpo desnudo de Yoshida Yuki frente suyo había cambiado eso en él. Ese niño había cambiado su vida completamente. Por él estaba haciendo cosas que jamás había siquiera imaginado.

—Acércate más… Así… Más…

A Murata Ugetsu no le importaba su compañero ocasional. Sólo le importaba obtener su propia satisfacción. Sin embargo, ahora quería ver la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de ese niño cuando llegara al clímax.

—“ _Está lloviendo_.”

—Ah, aquí hay luna llena.

—“ _Creo que aquí también la hay_.”

* * *

Había esperado cinco horas en el aeropuerto hasta que el avión pudo despegar. Por ese motivo cuando llegó a su hogar, el teléfono llevaba apagado desde hace un buen tiempo. Murata Ugetsu pagó el taxi y bajó del mismo con su valija y el estuche de su violín en cada mano. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de entrada de su casa. Sentado contra el umbral estaba ese niño. Soltó la manija de su valija y dejó el estuche apoyado sobre la pared. Se arrodilló en el suelo y le dio un suave beso en los labios. El rostro de Yoshida Yuki se arrugó y sus párpados se separaron ante el contacto.

—Buenos días.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

—Te estaba esperando.

Mientras Murata Ugetsu volvía a agarrar sus cosas, Yoshida Yuki se ponía de pie y agarraba el estuche de su guitarra.

—Se me apagó el teléfono cuando estaba en camino. Debería comprar otro, ¿no? —apenas la llave giró dentro de la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, Murata Ugetsu fue empujado hacia adentro. La valija rodó escaleras abajo, el estuche de su violín tenía sus dedos clavados en él, sus labios estaban siendo apresados por ese niño y su cuerpo se encontraba inmovilizado contra la pared—. ¿Me extrañaste?

La mirada café de Yoshida Yuki se clavó sobre la de Murata Ugetsu.

—¿Tú no?

El violín fue dejado delicadamente contra la puerta y Murata Ugetsu abrazó a ese niño que le hacía hacer cosas impensables.

—Claro que sí.

* * *

Cada sonido parecía amplificarse por las particulares características del lugar. Debido al sonido de la fritura que estaba realizando, se sobresaltó al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cintura.

—¿Te asusté?

—No oí la ducha cerrándose —a Murata Ugetsu no le gustaba que su cuerpo tuviera marcas. Sin embargo, su cuerpo disfrutaba de las que Yoshida Yuki le dejaba. Mientras mordisqueaba su piel, sus manos se colaban por debajo de su ropa—. ¿Te secaste el cabello?

—¿Para qué? Va a volver a mojarse.

Yoshida Yuki conocía por completo su guardarropa. Podía desabrochar su cinturón y bajar la cremallera de su pantalón con los ojos cerrados. Y a espaldas suya, lo estaba haciendo. Murata Ugetsu nunca se mostraba indefenso ante un amante ocasional. Frente a Yoshida Yuki, expuso su cuerpo y se aferró a la mesada de la cocina. Apagó el fuego que había estado calentando el aceite hasta ese momento mientras dentro suyo su fuego interno parecía encenderse con cada roce que su piel recibía de ese niño.

* * *

Si no podían verse por las prácticas de violín de Murata Ugetsu, era por los ensayos que Yoshida Yuki tenía con su grupo. A sabiendas que no se verían esa tarde, Murata Ugetsu salió a caminar. No era propio en él, prefería quedarse en su casa, pero la fina lluvia que había empezado a caer lo llevó a eso. Tampoco esperaba verlo. Le había asegurado que estaría ensayando. Sin embargo, estaba frente a él, abrazando cariñosamente a alguien, tocando a alguien que no era él. Separó sus labios, pero, ¿qué diría? Sin palabras qué decir la cerró y hasta alcanzó a oír el rechinar de sus propios dientes. De repente, se encontró con su mirada. Yoshida Yuki parecía haber mencionado su nombre a la distancia. No reparó en la persona que lo acompañaba, no le importaba.

Murata Ugetsu no huía. Murata Ugetsu no sentía celos. En ese momento, huyó. Huyó porque los celos que tomaron control de su cuerpo dolían demasiado.

* * *

El transporte que lo llevó a su hogar detuvo su marcha en la acera del frente. 

—¿Podría dejarme en la cuadra siguiente, por favor?

La voz de Murata Ugetsu sonaba débil. Le pareció que había sonado así. Cuando llegó a su casa vio bajo la lluvia a Yoshida Yuki. Era obvio que llegaría antes que él, después de todo le pidió al chofer del taxi que manejara sin rumbo. Bajo la lluvia, no podía identificar si el rostro de aquel intruso estaba mojado por las gotas o por las lágrimas que habían enrojecido sus ojos. Abrió la puerta y él lo siguió. Parecía el primer día en un nuevo hogar de un cachorro que había sido recogido de la calle. Ambos bajaron las escaleras. El eco del sonido de sus calzados le hacía doler la cabeza.

—Es un amigo.

La excusa llegó débilmente a oídos de Murata Ugetsu.

—Pensé que estarías ensayando.

Murata Ugetsu no sentía celos.

—Estuve ensayando, pero decidimos terminar temprano. Él no viene a la misma escuela que nosotros y no nos vemos muy seguido.

Murata Ugetsu no sentía celos.

Sus dientes seguían rechinando dentro de su boca.

Murata Ugetsu no sentía celos. Dolía.

—¿Qué esperas?

—¿Eh?

—Desvístete de una vez. Haz lo que viniste hacer.

Dolía.

Todo dolía demasiado.

Murata Ugetsu jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, nunca se acostaba con alguien sin protección, no llamaba a nadie en medio del sexo, tampoco le importaba su compañero ocasional. Murata Ugetsu había cambiado tanto desde que conoció a Yoshida Yuki. Desde ese momento el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía le resultaba tan extraño.

—Ugetsu…

A Murata Ugetsu no le hubiera importado ser destrozado por el sonido de la voz de ese niño. Ya le había permitido destrozar su cuerpo y su alma.

* * *

Murata Ugetsu no solía prestar atención a las llamadas que recibía. Él hacía las llamadas.

Murata Ugetsu borró un número de la memoria de su teléfono. Ojalá pudiera hacer eso con cada uno de los recuerdos que estaban marcados a fuego en su cerebro.

* * *

—Desaparece.

La habitación fue iluminada por el repentino relámpago al otro lado. Yoshida Yuki emitió un sonido de desconcierto.

—Ya te dije que es un amigo.

—Desaparece.

Murata Ugetsu era, en efecto, vulnerable. Yoshida Yuki lo había convertido en eso. Él había quitado una a una todas y cada una de las máscaras que él tan majestuosamente había creado. Sabía que si decía algo diferente, su corazón se entrometería, así que se apegó a la cinta de siempre.

—Ugetsu.

—¡Que te vayas, te dije! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Vete! ¡Vete y no vuelvas nunca más!

Murata Ugetsu era orgulloso. No demostraba sus sentimientos de otra manera que no fuera creando una melodía con su violín. Sentía su pecho contraerse contra su voluntad y su mirada nublándose. El nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar ahora. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho si hubiera podido hablar? Ya no lo sabía. En sus oídos resonó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Cuando alzó la vista, notó que había olvidado su bufanda.

* * *

Murata Ugetsu participó en el concierto de graduación. Todos los años lo hacía desde que ingresó a esa universidad. Sin embargo, cuando subió al escenario y vio al público que frente a él no eran más que maniquíes sin rostro definido, se dirigió al director de la orquesta que lo acompañaría y le pidió cambiar el orden de su presentación.

Esa noche de primavera en que los cerezos todavía caían de las frondosas copas de los árboles, pensó que era el momento propicio para interpretar la pieza en la que había estado trabajando desde hace un par de meses. Su interpretación fue magistral. El sonido a su alrededor había caído en un vacío en su cabeza. Sólo oía lo que producían las vibraciones de las cuerdas de su violín.

Los aplausos que estallaron al finalizar su presentación apenas rozaron su alma. Apenas aplacaron esa sensación de soledad que había tenido por años. Nada podría superar ese sentimiento que se había apoderado de él y que se rehusaba a abandonarlo. Fue aplaudido, fue alabado, pero nada eso llenaba el hueco que tenía en su pecho. Era primavera, pero el frío del invierno seguía en cada rincón. La brisa mecía las copas de los árboles con violencia, los pétalos revoloteaban alto y desaparecían. Soltó una risilla al darse cuenta de la analogía. Ese niño que había conocido hace dos años había sido esa brisa que meció su mundo violentamente.

—Esa bufanda…

Murata Ugetsu se volvió hacia la persona que le había hablado. Envuelto en esa bufanda, asintió con la cabeza.

—La olvidaste en casa.

—Te queda bien.

Dentro de la bufanda, los labios de Murata Ugetsu se debatían qué seguir diciendo. Qué más seguir diciendo para que ese instante se volviera eterno. 

—¿Viniste al concierto?

—Vine más temprano a corroborar unos datos.

La mirada de Murata Ugetsu se posaron sobre el objeto con el que Yoshida Yuki golpeaba su nuca de forma rítmica.

—¿Estudiarás aquí?

—Sí. Ah. Este es mi diploma.

Murata Ugetsu recibió el objeto entre sus manos. El sonido emitido al ser desenrollado le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la espalda. Escudriñó cada uno de los ideogramas que estaban ahí estampados de la misma manera en que lo hacía con las notas musicales sobre un pentagrama.

—Felicitaciones.

Su mirada se despegó del diploma para pronunciar esa palabra. La volvió a los pocos segundos para volver ese papel a su forma original y devolvérselo a su dueño. Murata Ugetsu sintió electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaron los de Yoshida Yuki. ¿Habría sentido él lo mismo? ¿Por eso le sonreía de esa manera?

—Tu interpretación fue increíble. Fue la primera vez que te oí tocar esa pieza.

—Fue algo a último momento. Fue una pieza original.

—Eres increíble.

La escribí para ti. Me pregunto si te llegó.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sí… Es decir, ¿cómo podría decirlo? Sentía que mi cuerpo vibraba al ritmo de la música. No, no es eso… Ah, sí. Era como si tu música me estuviera atravesando el alma. Supongo que eso significa que me gustó, ¿no? 

Murata Ugetsu no huía. Bajó un poco la bufanda para que pudiera ver sus labios moverse al son de su voz.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Murata Ugetsu estaba mirando a Yoshida Yuki directo a los ojos y se sintió indefenso ante su mirada, pero a su alrededor no veía el edificio que se correspondía con la universidad. Detrás suyo veía el mismo sol desapareciendo a sus espaldas, ese mismo atardecer del día que lo conoció.

Murata Ugetsu había cambiado desde que conoció a Yoshida Yuki, claro que sí. Lo que no había cambiado había sido ese sentimiento que se había depositado en su corazón y se había ramificado a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Murata Ugetsu no amaba nada más que la música. Sólo necesitaba la música en su vida…

—Si no tienes inconveniente con eso…

…Hasta que conoció a Yoshida Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tengo pensado escribir más sobre este par, así que, atentis ;)
> 
>  **Notas finales:**  
>  \- El título hace alusión a los nombres de Yuki (YUKI, NO YUUKI. Y-U-K-I. Aunque no tenga nada que ver con el kanji de nieve y sólo suene igual, es YUKI. Gracias por su atención, pueden seguir leyendo xD) y Ugetsu. Los kanji de Yuki pueden leerse como crónica, mientras que los de Ugetsu, como luna lluviosa (sería una noche en la que llueve pese a que haya luna llena).  
> \- No tengo idea por qué escribí todo con nombre y apellido, pero salió así y me gustó cómo quedó xD  
> \- **¿Angst? ¿Por qué el angst?** : Todavía sigo pensando si aplicaba la etiqueta de angst, pero a juzgar por el sufrimiento que sentía Ugetsu, creo que sí.


End file.
